


Paper Cover

by teryarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/pseuds/teryarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for snarry100’s Challenge 532: Pride and Prejudice</p>
<p>The potions master is hiding something. And Harry will find out what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. Or Severus Snape. Both are the property of J. K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A/N: Thank you over there at snarry100 for this beautiful prompt! I literally saw it and had the idea for this popping into my head. And thank you all who have stopped to read and those who left kudos. :D

Paper Cover

Harry probably wouldn’t have been this suspicious if Severus’s behaviour had been less casual: The way the man poured his tea (no sugar, only a drop of milk), the way he took the cup and the Prophet back to his armchair, the way he deposited both on the small table that stood between the two chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry knew the potion master’s habits well enough by now to recognize that the man was hiding something.

It took some – rather Slytherin, if Harry might say so – manoeuvring to get close to the ex-spy without being obvious himself. And only the long-honed skills of playing as a seeker allowed Harry to snatch the item from below the folded newspaper before he could be stopped by the other man.

“Potter!”

Harry turned away at the sound of Severus’s voice and smirked – they were back to Potter now, were they – clutching the book to his chest.

“Don’t destroy it.”

Frowning, Harry took a moment to actually look at his ‘prize’. It was a paper-back book, its spine broken from use, the pages yellowed with age, the front and back cover bent and dog-eared. His eyes widened at the book’s title but the teasing remark he had on his tongue fled as Harry heard the quiet plea. He handed the book back wordlessly.

Giving a nod of silent gratitude, Severus hid the book in one of the many folds of robe. “It was my mother’s favourite.”

Harry smiled – he recognized the explanation as an offering of peace – and took his seat beside Severus. He took a biscuit from the plate on the table and waited.

When Severus got up to refill his cup Harry leant back into his seat and asked: “So. What are your thoughts then on Mr. Darcy?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel to this drabble here:  
> [Beneath the Cover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7659121)


End file.
